Invocación
by ChrisManson
Summary: [AU]Noche de brujas, y, ¿qué mejor forma de espantar el aburrimiento que hacer un ritual de invocación y traer a un demonio del Infierno? Sólo que no será cualquier demonio. El demonio que aquel trío invocó es un incubo... con un profundo deseo a quien pronunció las palabras que lo liberaron, Ciel Phantomhive. [Yaoi][M por futuros capítulos]
1. Chapter 1

**. Invocación .**

**by**_**:**_ _ChrisManson_

* * *

><p><strong>. Capítulo 1 .<strong>

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

_..._

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

—¡Oh, vamos, Ciel! —el rubio se le arrojó, envolviéndolo con sus brazos delgados, consiguiendo que el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se lo apartara de un empellón—. Por favor, por favor, _por favor..._

—Nada de por favor, Alois —el adolescente parecía contar hasta diez en su mente. El rubio tenía dieciséis años, dos más que él mismo, pero sin embargo era tan, _tan,_ infantil... tanto que a veces hasta le sacaba de quicio—. No voy a jugar contigo ni con Elizabeth a la _ouija_, ni tampoco a la copa, o a las veinte preguntas hacia las velas, y _menos que menos_ iré a pedir dulces. ¿Entendido? Es MI casa, son mis REGLAS.

El adolescente hizo un puchero que le asentó a su rostro el punto exacto de ternura que a Ciel lo ponía enfermo. Los rubios eran su peor pesadilla en esta tierra. Pero claro, gracias a que su madre, Rachel, salió con su padre y su tía a una fiesta de Halloween para adultos, sus "_amigos"_ del secundario, Alois y Elizabeth, se quedarían con él a cuidarlo.

Ciel resopló. En diciembre cumpliría quince años, y estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente maduro para **no** necesitar una niñera. Pero quién podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Rachel Phantomhive. Ni siquiera su padre, Vincent, lo conseguía a veces. Y eso que ambos eran bastante tercos y caprichosos. De algún lado Ciel debía haber salido así.

El caso era que allí estaba. En el elegante piso de los Phantomhive en Londres, con sus dos "mejores amigos" (y únicos, en realidad, ya que Ciel no era exactamente social en clases), la noche del 31 de Octubre, cada tanto recibiendo llamadas de críos que pedían dulce o truco. Ciel trataba de atender siempre él y darle algunos que otros dulces de la compañía Phatom... su compañía, dulces que en esa casa sobraban y que a todos fascinaban. Y no lo hacía por bondad o cariño. Lo hacía porque cuando abría Alois, siempre pedía truco, y terminaba corriendo tras los niños disfrazados... o siendo perseguido por una pandilla de niñatos que querían sus dulces.

—¡Pero Ciel! —ahora era la rubia que hablaba, quejándose, haciendo un puchero demasiado parecido al de su amigo. Ciel sintió náuseas—. ¿Que acaso no vamos a hacer nada divertido en esta noche de Halloween?

—Podemos ver unas películas de terror —sugirió Ciel, dudoso. La verdad era que el plan de sentarse a comer dulces en silencio le fascinaba, tal vez leyendo algo de Stephen King, pero al tener a _esos dos_ ahí...

—¡Eso no es divertido! —la rubia chillaba a todo pulmón, haciendo morros y sacudiéndose la mano de Alois del hombro, quien trataba de calmarla—. ¡Y vamos a hacer algo divertido!

Ciel quiso resistirse. De verdad que quiso. Es decir, cualquier cosa sería mejor que hacer algo divertido según la mente de Elizabeth Middleford... Pero habían cosas que estaban destinadas a suceder. Ya sea a base de caprichos de Lizzie, o pucheros de Alois, o incluso la terquedad de Rachel por ir a la fiesta de disfraces con ese elegante traje de condesa. Cuando el destino se alineaba para que todo sucediera como debía suceder, ese _algo_ iba a suceder... quisieran los involucrados, o no.

Así fue como Ciel Phantomhive terminó sentado en el suelo, a oscuras, a las once treinta de la noche, rodeado de velas rojas aromáticas de su madre —que desprendían un dulce aroma a rosas—, en un círculo de sal, y frente a un extraño símbolo pintado en el parqué oscuro con tiza blanca. _Seguramente,_ pensó Ciel,_ mamá y tía Ann pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando vean lo que han hecho estos dos. Probablemente los traten de mala influencia._ Con este pensamiento se regocijaba, alimentando un poco su desesperación por salir corriendo de allí. "¡Pero no, Ciel, si sales del círculo de sal estarás propenso a cualquier cosa que el ser que invoquemos quiera a hacer contigo!" le había chillado Alois, antes de amenazar que lo ataría para que se estuviera quieto. Al final había conseguido que le pasaran su libro, Carrie, que había dejado por la mitad. Estaba bastante entretenido, y lo hacía ignorar el _ritual_ que sus amigos estaban haciendo a su alrededor. Porque eso estaban haciendo.

—Un ritual, Ciel —le había explicado Alois, casi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, algo de conocimiento general—. Invocaremos a algún ser del otro mundo. Durante la noche de brujas y el día de todos los muertos, los portales están abiertos y el pase entre un mundo y otro es mucho más fácil. ¡¿No te apetecería ver un fantasma?! ¡O un demonio!

—Y claro, piensas que podremos invocar un demonio, nosotros, tres jóvenes en el medio de Londres, que seguramente no seremos los únicos en intentarlo, ¡y que el demonio no nos matará! —la mirada del ojiazul era alterada—. ¿Estás loco?

—¡Pero para eso es la sal, idiota! —y Alois procedió a explicar para qué servían los círculos de sal, las veinticuatro velas rojas, una por cada hora que el ser invocado permanecería en el mundo de los humanos, y que debían prestar total y completa atención al símbolo escrito con tiza en un suelo limpio, ya que el símbolo era el nombre del ser a invocar, y una raya mal hecha o una letra mal puesta podría invocar lo desconocido.

El pentagrama en el suelo era extraño, una estrella rodeada de un círculo grueso y unas púas extrañas, llenas de letras que Ciel no conocía y que supuso, tampoco eran humanas, y eran tomadas del libro negro que decía "Demonología: Volumen 6" que tenía Elizabeth recelosamente en sus manos. La chiquilla podría ser incluso miedosa en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba de divertirse, de las emociones... oh, era la primera presente en el lugar.

El reloj iba acercándose a la medianoche, por lo que Alois comenzó a impacientarse.

—El ritual está hecho para noche de brujas, ¡apresurémonos! —chillaba, y seguía trazando con tiza aquellas líneas en el parqué. Finalmente, satisfecho con su resultado, comparándolo varias veces con el símbolo en el libro de Elizabeth, encendió las velas que faltaban y apagó completamente las luces del lugar antes de tomar asiento en su respectivo círculo de sal.

—Esto es tan ridículo —siseó Ciel, mirando a sus amigos con incluso rabia—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Pronunciar unas palabras mágicas y ver como el círculo se ilumina, aparece un demonio y nos concede sabiduría eterna?

—Calla, Ciel —Alois le lanzó un manotazo, pero como estaban separados por casi dos metros de pentagrama pintado en el suelo, solo fue un manotazo al aire—. Lizzie, pásale las palabras a Ciel.

—¿Piensan que _yo_ leeré _eso_? —el Phantomhive miró el papel que la amable Elizabeth le pasaba, con un brillo casi explosivo en su mirada.

—¡Lo harás, Ciel! —chilló la joven—. ¡Por favor! ¡Aunque sea por probar! Si lo haces y no sucede nada, prometo que nos aburriremos con tus películas de terror... ¡por favor!

Y le hacía esos ojitos de cachorro y ese puchero que le revolvían a Ciel el estómago. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, tomando la decisión.

—Está bien, yo lo leeré —tomó la hoja que parecía ser arrancada de un libro. Uno muy viejo, a decir verdad, ya que se sentía áspera y a la luz de las velas estaba amarillenta—. ¿De dónde es esto? ¿De qué libro lo han sacado?

—¡Tú lee! —chilló Alois, como queriendo callar a Lizzie, que indudablemente iba a decirle que habían arrancado la hoja de un libro que encontraron tiempo atrás en la biblioteca personal y privada de _Undertaker,_ el cínico bibliotecario de su secundario, que parecía loco devorando galletas de perro y hablando con un tono de voz tan tenebroso que incluso daba miedo.

Ciel suspiró y se concentró. La primera parte de la hoja contenía caracteres que no conocía, en un idioma que supuso no era _humano..._ por lo mínimo, era inventado por algún chiflado que creyera en esas cosas. Bajo, se encontraban unas cuantas palabras en latín.

—_Creatura tenebra noctis venit ad me, et animae non sit in nobis, nos separare_ —tomó aire, sintiendo un escalofrío subir por su columna, sintiendo como si el mundo de su mente y el mundo real se desconectaran. Se sentía extrañamente liviano, extrañamente helado—. _Surgite, egredimini de medio tenebrarum, et te perdere._

Tembló levemente, sintiendo como un calor tan ardiente como el mismísimo fuego se extendía por su pecho y su cuerpo. Pero nada sucedió. El pentagrama en el suelo seguía intacto, y los segundos iban pasado como horas, uno tras otro con una expectativa que se iba deshaciendo como las velas, consumiéndose.

—¡Ven! —Ciel saltó al paso de un minuto entero, un minuto de murmullos externos, un minuto de risas ocultas tras los gruesos vidrios que dejaban a la vista la noche festiva para jóvenes y no tan jóvenes—. ¡No sucedió nada! _Nada._

Tan pronto pronunció aquellas palabras, Ciel se inclinó, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. _No._ No era posible, maldición, no. Porque allí, en el centro del pentagrama, se asomaban unos dedos de uñas alargadas y filosas. Parecía que dicha criatura estaba reptando, porque ahora el interior del pentagrama era de un líquido similar a la brea, espeso y negro, y las manos emergían sin tocar el símbolo, siguiendo a una cabeza empapada de viscoso líquido con afilados y elegantes cuernos de gacela del color del ónice, y un torso embutido en algo que parecía brillar sin el opaco líquido de por medio. El Phantomhive temblaba, y siguió temblando de la incredulidad, del terror, cuando aquella criatura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el líquido comenzó a caer en espesas gotas contra el piso, revelando una piel blanca como el papel, unas facciones finas, _hermosas_, un rostro ridículamente hermoso en un cuerpo delgado y fibroso.

Pero realmente sintió miedo cuando aquel ser abrió los ojos y los posó en él.

Una mirada carmesí. Ardiente como rubíes, con la misma llamarada que tendrían estas piedras al ser echadas al fuego, fundiéndose en un calor insoportable y derritiéndose entre las brazas.

_Joder._

Acababan de invocar a un demonio.

No. Peor aún.

_Acababa_ de invocar a un demonio, que lo miraba con hambre a través de esos ojos del color de la sangre.

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

_**Time is running out/Muse**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! <strong>Damas y caballeros, os presento mi primer Long!fic. No, no será exactamente larguísimo, pero será lo suficiente para volverme un poco loco. Este capítulo ha ido suave, al ser algo así como la "Introducción"... la invocación real del demonio en 2014, fecha actual. Pero quisiera daros un par de advertencias: este fanfic contiene material _**yaoi**_ y fuerte. Sadomasoquismo, principalmente, y fetiches... y os aviso ahora porque a mí me resulta estéticamente mal visto una nota de autor en el principio de la historia. No soy para nada fanático de éstas, pero cuando he de ponerlas, ¡aquí están!

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Ya saben, si quieren comunicarse conmigo o comentar algo al respecto, pueden hacerlo aquí, dejando un review, o por MP, o dejarme una pregunta aquí: / fmlyht , que estaré agradecido de responder cualquier cosilla que tengáis para decirme. Además de, si queréis que escriba sobre algo en particular, no dudéis en pedirlo que me vienen bien los retos.

Con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que pienso que sea en una semana... ¿o es mucho? Como fuera, mis **saludos** y... ¡feliz noche de brujas para todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**. Capítulo 2 .**

_No is a dirty word,_

_Never gonna say it first,_

_No is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

El demonio contempló a aquellos humanos con sorna. En su larga vida, de más de cientos de años del mundo mortal, había visto a realmente muchos de su especie. Humanos, peleando por sobrevivir, empujándose en las tinieblas por un punto de luz que jamás alcanzarían. Consumidos por la desesperación y el deseo de imposibles. Todos los humanos que le habían invocado habían sido hombres y mujeres serios, maduros, algunos llevados por la edad y otros por las familias de dinero y elegancia.

Pero estos humanos... no.

Eran los más extraños y los más idiotas que había visto en su existencia.

La hembra era rubia, con el cabello rizado sujeto en dos coletas, y un vestido color naranja chillón con pequeñas calabazas y calaveras bordadas. Era un vestido muy vulgar, muy burdo, que para nada parecía ir con la joven que lo lucía como si fuera un premio.

Los dos machos eran jóvenes, pero el demonio distinguió que uno, rubio, era mayor que el otro. El rubio vestía ropa que podría ser considerada femenina: unas medias rayadas, un pantalón corto negro y roto, con una camisa negra con remendados y parches. Parecían ser disfraces, y aquella criatura evitó sonreír al pasar la mirada al humano que quedaba.

El miedo en los ojos azules. La palidez marcada de sobremanera por el terror. A diferencia de los rubios, aquel humano adolescente parecía saber lo que tenía en frente. Que era un demonio, no una criatura llamada para entretener la noche. Era un ser de las tinieblas. Algo que no era de ese mundo.

Además, parecía ser el único que no vestía de forma ridícula del trío, con ropa sencilla de colores oscuros.

Cerró los ojos, sorprendido, cuando sintió una fuerte luz dirigirse hacia él. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Qué era eso? La rubia tenía un extraño objeto entre sus manos, de color rosa, plano y alargado. Otra luz. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que fue invocado? ¿En 1900? Supuso que cien años ya habrían pasado de esas fechas. Y en cien años, las cosas podían cambiar mucho. Él, que era invocado por humanos cuyos deseos eran fáciles de conseguir y cuyas muertes ocurrían en semanas, tenía pequeñas visiones de lo que era aquel mundo mundano y delicioso. Su última visión de aquellas tierras involucraba a damas de vestidos que tocaban los suelos y ajustados corsés con hombres cuya posición se dividía en títulos. Actualmente, las cosas podían haber cambiado demasiado.

Extendió la mano, tratando de tomar aquel aparato rosado entre sus dedos, oyendo e ignorando el chillido de la chica cuando sus uñas rozaron su mano, rasguñando ligeramente, y obtuvo el aparato entre sus dedos. Enfocaba ligeramente las cosas como si las estuviera reflejando, pero a la inversa. Mientras que de un lado parecía sólido, del otro era más similar a líquido. Una sonrisilla trepó por sus labios cuando acarició la parte líquida y las imágenes se movieron, dejaron de reflectar y aparecieron colores y formas brillantes. Dibujos. Mira que hacían falta _milagros_ para asombrar a un demonio, e incluso para que devolviera aquel aparato a su dueña, que lo obtuvo como si se tratara de un objeto nuevo y que jamás había visto.

—¡Esto es increíble! —el rubio había salido de un círculo de, por lo hecho por sus antiguos contratistas, sal, para arrojarse a los brazos de la rubia que seguía anonadada y abrazarla en el proceso—. Tenemos un demonio. Un _demonio._ Invocamos a un demonio.

Lo repetía como si no lo creyera, y aquel demonio tuvo que rodar los ojos, incrédulo. Qué tonto y patético era aquel humano, por Lucifer.

—Exacto, Alois —habló el de los ojos azules, y los ojos del demonio cayeron en él. Reconocía su voz. Él lo había invocado, había pronunciado las palabras malditas, había arrastrado su cuerpo del reposo y lo había atrapado entre los humanos por el tiempo estimado de su contrato. Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, pasaban de medianoche, llevaba más de diez minutos en el mundo humano observando como dos de ellos chillaban y uno lo miraba espantado, y ninguno había formulado un _deseo_—. Invocamos a un _jodido _demonio del más _jodido _infierno. Y ahora, ¿qué _demonios _hacemos con él? —el demonio tuvo que reír suavemente, sorprendido por el lenguaje burdo y grave del humano en cuestión. Las miradas de los humanos se posaron en él, envuelto en sus trajes de guerrero, con la piel de sabueso del infierno cubriendo sus hombros, los cuernos de ónice engrasados y las piernas envueltas en sus botas de cascabel negra, con las piernas enredadas en más piel de sabueso infernal.

Aquellos humanos dudaron.

—_Joder,_ por el mismísimo infierno y todos los jodidos demonios del otro mundo, ¡que ahora compruebo que existen! —tomó aire, preparándose para lo que venía—. ¡¿Pensabas invocar un demonio y no tenías ni idea qué coño hacer con él?! —el de ojos azules estalló, con la furia en la voz, la rabia en los ojos, fulminando con una mirada al rubio, y en realidad, al dueto de cabellos claros.

El macho rubio parecía recién caer en la realidad. Una realidad que involucraba una casa que no era suya y un demonio sentado cómodamente, con las piernas cruzadas, en el parqué rayado con tiza.

Tomó aire, como preparándose para lanzar una réplica, cuando el demonio pareció temblar.

No, no temblaba. Contenía la risa, una risa que estalló como carcajada, multiplicando la melodía grave de su voz contra las paredes, una risa melódica y perturbadora que aterraría a cualquiera.

—¡Qué humanos tan patéticos! —bramó el demonio, imitando aquel lenguaje tan precario que estaban utilizando. Recordaba levemente haberlo hablando con anterioridad. _Inglés_, recordó se llamaba.

La humana estaba helada, incluso más que sus compañeros.

—¿Sa-sabes hablar nuestro idioma? —habló, dudosa, con unos asomos de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos y la voz temblorosa. El fascinante olor a miedo se extendía con fuerza de ella, y de la misma forma de los dos machos... sin embargo, no tanto de parte del humano de ojos azules oscuros y mirada colérica. Él estaba más enfadado que aterrado.

—Claramente —el demonio les dedicó una sonrisa, gozando en su paladar el temblor que sacudió a la rubia tan pronto hubo pronunciado las palabras—. ¿A qué fecha estáis?

Ante lo que él esperaba, fue el de ojos azules que respondió, con bastante seguridad en la voz que, sin embargo, no escondían un trasfondo de miedo.

—Treinta y uno de octubre... —miró su reloj, uno de pulsera y elegante, antes de negar—. En realidad, ya es primero de noviembre.

—Del 2014 —aclaró el rubio, mientras la sonrisa volvía a sus labios. Euforia. _Patético_, fue lo único que pensó aquel demonio, mientras sin evitarlo evaluaba al de ojos azules con su mirada.

Era casi imposible despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Dos zafiros, brillantes, orgullosos, sobre una piel clara y rasgos finos, de niño, que le hacían ver menor. Tampoco era muy alto, algo que se dejaba ver incluso estando sentado. Sin embargo, por su postura, el demonio estaba seguro que caminaba con la espalda derecha y un porte elegante, seguro de lo que era, quién era, y a dónde iba.

—Hum... —cerró los ojos, haciendo cálculos mentales, aproximándose a las fechas. Más de cien años habían pasado desde su última vez entre los humanos, lo que consiguió que experimentara las dos cosas que un demonio que ha estado dormido entre las tinieblas pudiera experimentar: hambre, y deseo. Necesitaba alimentarse de cualquier manera, y probablemente, antes de que fuera arrastrado hacia el infierno—. ¿Quién de vosotros hará el contrato?

Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios incluso antes de que lo meditara. Era bastante obvio que los críos no tenían serios planes de invocarlo, ni a él ni a cualquier otro demonio, ni si quiera a algún ser de otro mundo. Probablemente estuvieran aburridos y con deseos de experimentar hasta qué punto podían cruzarse con el mundo desconocido. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviera _hambre._ Necesitaba fuerzas, vitalidad, alimentarse de aquellos seres mundanos. No podía ni debía sentir compasión por aquellos humanos.

—¿Contrato? —el rubio alzó una ceja, incrédulo—. ¿Qué tipo de contrato?

El demonio tenía dos opciones: enfadarse, o reír. Enfadarse no le serviría de nada, por lo que rió, esperándolo. Oh, por Lucifer, Abaddón, Mefistófeles y Azazel, ¿justo a él? ¿Justo a _ÉL?_

Desconocía el por qué llevaba más de cien años sin probar alma ni carne para que estos tontos humanos lo invocaran y le dejaran hambriento. Su último amo, un amargado marqués que quería vengar la muerte de su hija, solía decir que estaba _hasta los huesos._ Podría utilizar esa expresión, aunque desconocía si se seguía usando o si la comprenderían.

—Cuando un demonio _como yo_ soy invocado por unos humanos _como vosotros_... —paciencia, debía mantener paciencia incluso ante los rostros de perplejidad de aquellos seres idiotas— normalmente se formaliza un contrato en el cual obtengo un pago. ¿Qué os pensáis? ¿Que toda este ritualcillo que habéis hecho os saldrá _gratis? _

El trío pasó por diferentes emociones. Desde el terror hasta el asombro. La rubia murmuró algo demasiado bajo que el demonio aún así escuchó, que sonaba como "Esto no aparecía en el libro". Los murmullos del exterior era lo único que podía romper el ambiente.

—¿Qué tipo de pago?

Y había sido el más orgulloso, arrogante y altivo de aquel grupo quien había hablando, aún envuelto en su perfecto círculo de sal, aún lejos de sus manos. Era precioso y enfermizamente aniñado, a pesar de ser el más maduro del trío. Una criaturilla peleadora y con una piel tan suave que sus uñas raspándola podían causar grandes marcas...

Ignoró como se le hacía agua la boca sólo para inclinarse ante él. Bien, los rubios podían desaparecer. No le importaban.

—Un alma.

—¡¿Un alma?! —el rubio chilló, tomando un libro negro que, a pesar de estar en el mundo de los humanos, no _olía_ a humano—. ¡Aquí no decía nada de esto!

El demonio chasqueó la lengua. Qué tonto.

—¿Qué pensabáis? —les miró, intercalando la vista entre dos miradas aterradas y una extrañamente curiosa—. ¿Que ibais a invocar un demonio, que ese demonio aparecía ante vosotros y podriáis, no sé, interrogarlo y que os de el conocimiento eterno del universo? —arqueaba las cejas, molesto. Realmente no tenían nada en la cabeza—. ¿O que ibais a entregarlo y haceros famosos por lo mismo?

—¿Cómo funciona lo del contrato? —le interrumpió el humano de ojos azules, inclinándose hacia él. El miedo parecía haberse evaporado, dejando una sensación de curiosidad y decisión que le abrumó. Le llenó el paladar de agua, ya que su olor, aquel olor... era más de lo que él podía soportar.

Se volteó hacia él, inclinándose. Ni el humano salía de su círculo, ni el demonio de su marca. Ambos, con un poder que el otro desconocía completamente. O tal vez, tampoco tanto.

—Me han invocado de los vuestros a través de los siglos, y sin embargo, hay cosas que aún no cesan de sorprenderme —murmuró, con una sonrisa ladeada, una risa subiendo por su garganta. Humanos, qué extraños y fantásticos eran—. Un contrato está hecho para que el demonio pueda servir a su _amo_, el humano que le ha invocado. Se concederá un deseo, sea cual sea, y al ser cumplido éste, el humano en cuestión será devorado por el demonio con el cual ha pactado —curioso, ahora sintiendo él la curiosidad, extendió su mano para tocar al humano de cabellos oscuros. A contra de lo que creyó, éste no se retiró, solo enderezó aún más la espalda y esperó el toque con alarma en los ojos.

El demonio sintió una extraña sensación royéndole las extrañas. Aquel humano _le gustaba._ Era ávido. Sencillo. Elegante. Serio. Orgulloso. Y tenía un lenguaje increíble. ¿Sabría utilizar esa lengua para otras cosas además de insultar?

—Entonces, ¿uno de nosotros debe _morir_? —la humana sonó horrorizada, o quizás horror era poco en su voz aguda y chillona—. ¡Alois! ¡¿Por-por qué me convenciste de esto?!

El demonio planeaba alargar la primera versión de su historia. La versión demoníaca, siniestra, donde las almas eran el único sustento entre una existencia de guerras y necesidades, de hambre y desolación, de humo y brada envueltos en llamas, en aquellas tinieblas tan conocidas como Infierno por los mortales. Pero al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a florecer en los ojos de la chiquilla, tembló. Algo que odiaba más que a los infernales perros era ver a niños llorar. Oh, no porque sintiera lástima, si no porque _detestaba_ el chillido asqueroso que soltaban, y ver cómo desperdiciaban filtrado líquido...

—Pero hay otra opción —se apresuró, antes que la cría comenzara con los llantos. La palabra "opción" tembló en el aire.

—¿Qué "otra opción"? —indudablemente, era aquel pelioscuro que hablaba, aquel apetitoso humano serio, bastante callado y nada chillón, el encargado de formular las preguntas correctas en el momento... indicado, por decirlo—. ¿Hay alguna manera que todos salgamos vivos de esto?

_Oh, vivos sí, completos no..._ pensó el demonio, esbozando una sonrisa que era la primera que utilizaba para atraer. Ese tipo de sonrisas que sabía cómo funcionaban. En sus anteriores contratos, mientras esperaba al banquete de un alma, bien podía deleitarse con un cuerpo o dos, y muchos de ellos caían tras una de sus mejores de sonrisas de depredador.

—¿Sabéis lo que es un incubo?

.

.

.

.

Casi la una de la madrugada. Casi la una. Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba en el bizarro momento y la bizarra discusión de quién de ellos _sería_ el que cayera bajo las garras del demonio, nunca mejor dicho. Por más que oía las voces, los chillidos y las amenazas de sus amigos (las negativas de Elizabeth, las excusas de Alois, la forma en que ambos le miraban como si fuera a sacar un as de la manga y salvarlos a todos) ya incluso estaba convencido. Había aceptado el hecho.

Había aceptado el hecho que sería él desde el momento que el demonio le miró con aquellos ojos color sangre. Sin el líquido encima —que el demonio se esforzó en explicar era parte de la división de las dimensiones, algo llamado _breda_—, aquel demonio era altivo y atractivo. Algo similar al cuero envolvía su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, y unas extrañas botas con unos tacones de aguja, que si no fuera demonio darían risa, pero terminaban por dar miedo. Era alto, atlético, letal. Y sonreía con sorna.

Ciel trataba de evitar su mirada que, para qué negarlo, lo había ultrajado de cualquier tipo de manera posible. Sentía un punto helado en el viente, completamente ajeno al calor de sus mejillas, o queriendo ignorarlo.

Cuando el demonio explicó que los incubos eran demonios del sexo, hijos de la lujuria, hijos del pecado y de la corrupción, Ciel supo qué era lo que necesitaba el demonio. _Sexo._ Alimentarse sexualmente de un humano, devorar su esencia, arrancarle gritos. Y no evitó que la imagen lo hiciera estremecer, a pesar de que desconocía el por qué.

Fue entonces que un murmullo caído consiguió que Ciel pusiera el grito en el cielo, irónicamente.

—¡MIS PADRES!

Alois y Elizabeth dejaron de discutir y lo contemplaron, helados ambos, antes de oír el murmullo de voces en el exterior, voces adultas, y el rugir de la risa conocida de la tía Ann en el pasillo del edificio. Los ojos de los rubios saltaron, y ambos se pararon, olvidando la discusión, los círculos de sal, incluso al demonio, y comenzaron a levantar todo.

—¡Tú! —Ciel señaló al demonio, que le miró arqueando una ceja. Se miraba extrañamente paciente—. Tienes que irte.

—No puedo irme —se encogió de hombros, dejando que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran levemente—. Vosotros me habéis invocado, ninguno ha pactado conmigo de ninguna manera, y hasta que haga algún tipo de trato estoy atrapado aquí —y con un ademán, señaló el círculo que le rodeaba, la marca, el "_nombre"_ del demonio.

—¡Pues entonces has un trato conmigo, pero vete o escóndete! —Ciel saltó del círculo de sal y extendió la mano, sin saber por qué lo hacía. Tal vez porque estaba desesperado, porque sus padres estaban a metros de distancia y sus amigos levantaban y apagaban las velas, intentaban desesperadamente poner una película y fingir que lo que estaban haciendo _no había sido _invocar a un demonio.

El demonio observó aquella mano con un ligero destello rubí más brillante en su mirada. Y, en el instante que su mano se unió a la del humano, las luces parpadearon unos instantes, lo suficiente para que la tiza del suelo desapareciera como arrastrada por el viento. Alois y Elizabeth, descolocados, observaron como aquel demonio parpadeaba junto con la luz, su figura difuminándose en manchas negras que aquellos débiles ojos humanos apenas consiguieron captar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, no había rastros de nada en la habitación, y Ciel sujetaba el aire como si estuviera aferrándose a un punto muerto en la nada.

Con una risa sonora, Ann se adentró en el piso, seguida de Rachel y Vincent, quienes verían a los niños y los regañarían por estarse hasta tan tarde, pero reirían al ver la cara de espanto que los tres tenían, como si acabaran de ver a un ser sobrenatural en vez de una simple película de terror.

Oh, cosas que los adultos jamás comprenderían.

.

.

.

.

El demonio observo aquella habitación, sobria y elegante, oscura y juvenil. No habían imágenes en las paredes pintadas de azul noche, y el techo llevaba colgantes de estrellas, dando la falsa imagen de un cielo nocturno, un infinito de destellos y agujeros negros.

Se encontraba sentado en el centro de una amplia cama, sintiendo el perfecto aroma de _su_ humano. Porque era suyo, quisiera o no. Desde el instante que el círculo de sal se deshizo bajo su magia, pudo sentir con total fuerza el olor y casi el sabor de aquel humano. Porque aunque aún pareciera leyenda urbana, los círculos de sal eran puros, la sal era pura, y todo lo que se encontrara cubierto o escondido por ella también lo sería.

Sin la sal, una vez que la mano del ojiazul atravesó el círculo y tomó la suya, pudo sentir con fuerza su esencia. Su olor. Su impureza detrás del alma, una de las más sabrosas que jamás podría haber estado cerca en ese mundo. Ese tipo de almas que te dejan satisfecho al devorarla, pero te han desear que jamás acabe si pudiera cautivarla y enredarla entre sus piernas. Una carne impregnada con la suciedad, el orgullo, la frialdad y las emociones de un alma.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin hacer un pacto, adoptó forma humana. Detestaba esa forma banal y delicada, con los rasgos apenas distintos, sin cuernos y sin garras, sin alas de murciélago con plumas de cuervo ocultas tras la piel. Pero sentía que su forma demoníaca le estaba costando fuerzas. En el mundo humano, mantener una forma demoníaca sin conseguir que el Infierno volviera a tragárselo era costoso, y esperaba permanecer allí el tiempo suficiente para saber _qué hacer_ con ese apetitoso humano.

Sintió el peso de las ropas, las últimas ropas humanas que habían pasado por su cuerpo, hacer mella en él. Como había sido el "hijo" adoptivo de aquel hombre vengativo, las mejores prendas de la más suave seda se encontraban tocando su piel. Un traje de los que muchos, en aquella época, habrían pagado por utilizar. El demonio sintió extraño asco por aquella gente, humanos, capaces de vender algo tan valioso como el alma por un deseo, una venganza, un poco de riqueza o incluso la suerte. Oh, malditos seres, tenían alma... ¿acaso no sabían lo que valía un alma?

Lo que muchos humanos no sabían era que una vez que devoraban sus almas, ellos seguirían viviendo hasta el fin de sus días. Pero _sin ella._ La mayoría se suicidaba. Otros vagaban hasta que sus cuerpos se descomponían, incapaces de ser afectados o atacados emocionalmente por nada, gozando de estúpidas banalidades o enterrándose en prostitutas, alcohol, opio... distracciones que amortiguaban el significado de una vida vacía. Un alma era más de lo que cualquier criatura pudiera explicar, pero maldición, habían unas cuantas _deliciosas..._

Apenas fue capaz de sentir el aroma de su humano acercándose. Agudizó el oído, oyendo como personas, humanos adultos, regañaban a los niños por quedarse hasta tan tarde. Su humano les daba las buenas noches y decía que se iba a dormir, que estaba _exhausto._ Los rubios dijeron algo similar, con cautela en la voz. Por los olores, los sonidos, claramente su humano iba a volver a su habitación, la cual el demonio estaba ocupando, y los rubios irían probablemente una habitación extra, comúnmente conocida como habitación de invitados. El demonio conocía bastante los comportamientos de los aristócratas al haber hecho un contrato con varios de ellos... pero desconocía que los títulos se hubieran mantenido con el tiempo. Y si bien aquella familia no parecía pertenecer a la aristocracia, claramente era de posición y adinerada.

El joven se adentró a la habitación con cautela, cautela que le causó al demonio una sonrisa. Apenas al entrar, cerró la puerta con un doble cerrojo, y a pesar de aquella oscuridad, era capaz de vislumbrarse el ligero temblor en su pulso.

—Sé que estás aquí —murmuró el humano, con voz baja, susurrante—. No soy _idiota._

—Tampoco es como si pudiera haber ido a otro sitio, ¿no es así? —el demonio alzo un poco la voz, al menos para que el humano y sus sentidos tan limitados pudieran oírle, provocando que éste saltara y tanteara las paredes. Tan pronto como oyó un ligero _click_ unas luces brillantes bañaron la habitación, dándole otros colores a las paredes, una tonalidad diferente a las estrellas pintadas y alumbrando el sudor frío que bajaba por la nuca del humano.

_Tonto y apetitoso humano_, pensó el demonio, sin evitar la hambrienta sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —el humano lo observó como si lo estuviera evaluando, examinando los cambios, analizando el traje pasado de moda y elegante, evitando los deseosos ojos rojos—. No puedes quedarte. Aunque seas un demonio.

—Hasta finalizar un contrato. Volver al infierno con las manos vacías sería un completo desperdicio —respondió casi dócilmente. Oh, maldita sea, cómo necesitaba que aquel humano se acercara... si jugaba bien sus cartas, aquel joven tomaría confianza o curiosidad y se acercaría a él lo suficiente para que el aire empujara su aroma, y tuviera el _deleite_ de olerlo nuevamente...

—No puedes comerte mi alma. Ni la de ninguno de mis... esto, amigos —dudoso, el ojiazul evitaba la mirada, y al final terminó enredando sus ojos con los del demonio. Azul y rojo. Precioso contraste.

—¡Oh! Pero ya he dicho que ese tipo de contrato no será necesario... —sin evitarlo se movió, bajándose de la mullida cama del humano, acercándose a él. Era como un imán, atrayéndole, enredándose en su mente y prohibiéndole pensamiento coherente. Pocas veces sucedía. Aquel humano era poderoso en un nivel que el demonio sólo llegaba a deleitarse.

El humano quedó quieto, y a medida que el demonio se acercaba, era capaz de percibir más cosas de él. La longitud de sus pestañas, el rubor leve de sus mejillas, el sudor frío que cubría su cuello y su nuca. Como sus cabellos llevaban un destello azulado y grisáceo siendo oscuros como la noche. Era una criatura que pecaba en atractivo.

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran el borde del rostro del niño, la suavidad de su piel lechosa, que sus dedos sintieran el pulso acelerado en su cuello. Cuando le tomó del mentón, incluso ahí, parecía que el humano reaccionó de lo que estaba sucediendo, que un jodido demonio estaba casi sobre él, acorralándolo, inhalando su aroma como si fuera el mejor de los perfumes.

—¡Suéltame! —parecía sentir orgullo de haber hablado sin tartamudear—. Aléjate.

El demonio rió, suavemente, alejándose unos pasos, contemplando la turbación de su humano y el sonrojo que subía por sus mejillas. Oh, se veía tan inocente...

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el humano centró su vista en él. En sus ojos, y había desafío en aquella mirada tan ruin y tan vulgar. Pero elegante, a la vez, con una extraña chispa de algo que dicho demonio desconocía.

—Los demonios no nos manejamos con nombres, como vosotros, los humanos —la voz del demonio era clara, pero a la vez, nublada por un profundo deseo, el cual consiguió que el humano fuera recorrido por un estremecimiento—. Nos manejamos con palabras.

—No tienes nombre —el humano rodó los ojos, sarcástico—. Perfecto. Maravilloso. ¿Y ahora qué? —parecía estar a punto de colapsar entre los nervios y el ligero temor que aún se sentía en el aire—. Necesito llamarte de algún modo, y no te andaré diciendo "_demonio" _todo el tiempo.

El demonio sonrió.

—No soy una _mascota_ para que usted me ponga algún nombre —su risa era burlona—. Pero si desea llamarme de una manera, puede llamarme... Sebastian.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja.

—¿Sebastian?

El ahora nombrado de esa manera asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi último contratista poseía ese nombre. Desconozco otros nombres humanos que me agraden. Lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta que desconozco su nombre.

El humano lo miró como si fuera idiota, o peor, tuviera tres ojos y dos cabezas. Volvió a rodar los ojos, incrédulo.

—Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive... y, no me trates de usted, me hace sentir mi padre —soltó un suspiro, observando al demonio detenidamente, reparando en la sonrisilla de sus labios, en el brillo deseoso de sus ojos. Evitó estremecerse, pero no sonrojarse. Aquel demonio lo miraba como si deseara comérselo.

Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. El demonio, ahora llamado Sebastian, miraba a Ciel con el hambre y el deseo de cien años. Oh, cuando ansiaba enterrarse en ese cuerpo que ya casi era suyo, probar su alma a bocados, beber cada uno de esos momentos de éxtasis... recorrer ese cuerpo blanco con la lengua, destrozarlo, deshacerlo. No encontraba tampoco razones para evitar hacerlo.

Excepto, claro, el _chico._ Se resistiría. Gritaría. Su orgullo no le permitiría comportarse con la sumisión y dejadez que Sebastian siempre conseguía en sus amantes. Probablemente pelearía, chillaría, gruñiría, evitaría gemir para demostrar su gozo y a la vez tendría el mejor sexo de su corta vida, y no lo admitiría.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no era lo que él buscaba, aquella imagen no hizo más que enviar una oleada de deseo por su columna. Hacía tanto que no probaba bocado de un cuerpo tan delicioso como ese parecía...

—Ciel... —entonces, se encargó de saborear su nombre contra el paladar, un nombre hecho para ser dicho a gemidos en la madrugada, un nombre perfecto para susurrar contra las pieles desnudas.

—Mira, no sé si los demonios como tú duerman o no, pero yo _necesito _dormir —Ciel le observó altanero, arrogante, tal como si él llevara el mando y el demonio fuera solo una pieza de ajedrez—. Tuve que soportar a estos dos que tengo que llamar amigos, y por más que seas un demonio, eso no hará que yo no _duerma._ ¿Lo entiendes?

Desafío. Sus ojos azules brillaban con desafío. Y su voz, prepotente y suave. _Oh, Lucifer, dame fuerzas_. Sebastian sonrió, suavemente, moviéndose del lugar y observando como el humano pasaba por la habitación y solo deshaciéndose de los zapatos y de la chaqueta se enterraba entre las mantas. Había mucho en su aroma. Cansancio. Euforia. Nerviosismo. Acababa de desafiar a un demonio, y claramente, lo pagaría caro.

Sebastian observó el pequeño botón que su humano, _su_ Ciel había presionado y se encargó de volverlo a tocar. Las luces de la habitación desaparecieron, y el débil resplandor de las luces de la ciudad iluminó la habitación parcialmente, apenas lo suficiente para iluminar parte del alfombrado, apenas lo suficiente para que un humano pudiera vislumbrar _algo_.

El demonio esperó. Esperó varios minutos, mientras sentía la calma fluir de Ciel. El cansancio estaba venciendo a la euforia y a los nervios. El miedo se había ido hacia poco. Con una pícara sonrisa, avanzó. Oh, _tan cerca.._.

Se deshizo de aquella fastidiosa chaqueta y del chaleco antes de apoyarse en la mullida cama del joven. Éste pareció darse cuenta, pero no consiguió salir del limbo entre el sueño y la vigía antes de que Sebastian estuviera sobre él, inhalando directamente desde su cuello, buscando lugar entre las mantas.

—¡¿Qu-que est...?! —e incluso parecía sorprendido cuando el demonio buscó acceso a sus labios, silenciando cualquier réplica. _Oh, humano, ¿no te ha quedado claro que soy un demonio de la lujuria? ¿Que solo hay dos formas de pagarme? Como ninguno de vosotros me entregará su alma, tú puedes entregarme algo mucho más interesante..._

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

_**S.e.x/Nickelback**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi guys!<strong>_Ah, vale, en español. Bueno, quería agregar algo de lemon en este capítulo, pero me emocioné y terminé alargándolo más de la cuenta y no escribí exactamente nada. Pues ya veréis que la noche estará pesadita tanto para Sebastian como para Ciel... de varias maneras diferentes. Sé que este fanfic prácticamente no tiene sentido, no es como si buscara mucho para escribir (sólo hago lo que se me viene a la cabeza, y usualmente no leo lo que he escrito por miedo a que no me guste y terminar borrando el capítulo completo). En fin. Espero que os haya gustado, sí. Aunque no tenga sentido. Y sea una excusa para escribir lemon más adelante.

Pero ya sabéis. Algo que decir, review. Algo que decir que sea privado, MP. Algo que preguntar, aquí: ask . fm / fmlyht . Oh, vamos, yo sé que vosotros queréis preguntar, sólo hacedlo... Ay, dejad que me quede con la ilusión solo. Hahaha.

Dentro de un par de días más tendrán el tan preciado lemon. O un poco de lime. Aún no me decido del todo si alargar la historia más de lo debido, o hacer solo un par de capítulos. No esperaba hacer un fic demasiado largo, pero la idea me está gustando... si me ayudarais a decidir, yo agradecido.

Desde ya, **saludos **a todos, gracias por leer, y buenas noches.


End file.
